Kheién:'a
by Silverwing2012
Summary: Just an average day on the Davenport Homestead. Two Worlds, One Sky one shot


The sound of grunts sounded out throughout the forest by the Davenport Manor. A little pair of eyes peeked out of the window, trying to find the source of the sound. Rebekah huffed and walked over to the entryway, peeking around the edge. She grinned when she didn't see her mother nearby. She looked out the window again, hearing another noise. The little six-year-old raced to the door, getting on the very tips of her toes to reach the handle.

With a tiny grunt, she finally managed to open the tall door. Rebekah peeked out, trying to not make much noise as she walked toward the source of the noise. She hid behind the corner of the manor, giggling at the sight of Uncle Dave and Raké:ni trying to drag something along.

Her eyes widened when she saw that they were trying to drag an elk along. Rebekah walked out from her hiding place, toddling toward the two men.

"Raké:ni!"

Her Raké:ni looked at her, furrowing his brow as she approached. "Kheién:'a, what are you doing out here?"

Rebekah clutched at her skirts, peering around her father at the huge elk. "I heard you Raké:ni."

Raké:ni shook his head, crouching down to her level. "And did your mother say it was alright for you to come out here?"

Rebekah gulped. Uh oh.

"Rebekah!"

Rebekah looked down at her feet sheepishly. She forgot that she scared Mother when she went places without telling her.

"Over here," Raké:ni called.

Mother raced around the side, holding a hand to her heart. "Child you are going to cause my heart to give out one of these days," she huffed, walking toward them.

Rebekah squeaked when Raké:ni suddenly picked her up, letting her sit on the crook of his arm. "She wanted to see what Big Dave and I were trying to accomplish," he explained, shaking his head.

Mother put her hands on her hips. "I would have let you come out here if you asked Rebekah," she huffed.

Rebekah buried her face into Raké:ni's neck. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Raké:ni chuckled, handing her over to her mother. Rebekah threw her arms around Mother's neck, feeling sorry. She never liked making either of her parents angry. She felt a gentle hand settle on the top of her head. "It's all right dear. Just ask next time," Mother said, kissing her cheek.

Some of Mother's light brown hair tickled her cheek, causing her to giggle a little. She wiggled around, trying to look back at Raké:ni.

Mother set her down, letting Rebekah look at what was going on with curiosity.

Raké:ni and Uncle Dave had managed to drag the elk toward one of the trees. Raké:ni was tying rope around the animal's hind legs.

Mother cocked her head. "Good Lord that's a big one."

Rebekah nodded in agreement. "That could feed the whole homestead!"

Mother chuckled, holding onto her hand. "It could. And we just might for Lance's wedding."

Rebekah hopped up and down in excitement. She remembered going to Dr. White's wedding and she had a lot of fun and everyone gave her treats. She loved weddings.

"Now, you little squirrel, we need to get supper started."

Rebekah pouted, crossing her arms.

Mother arched a brow, crossing her arms as well. "Bekah…" she warned.

Rebekah looked back at Raké:ni. She wanted to know what they were doing.

"If you help me, I'll make a pie."

Rebekah looked up at her mother with wide eyes. Pie?!

"I'm going I'm going!" she chirped, racing toward the house.

She loved pie even more than weddings, especially her mother's pie.

* * *

Connor walked into the manor, peeking into the kitchen on his way toward the basement. Rebekah was clutching at Ellie's skirts as Ellie cut up some apples. Ellie looked down at their daughter, grinning.

"Dear, will you get another apple for me?"

Rebekah nodded, quickly making her way to the basket of apples on the other side of the kitchen. Connor grinned at her eagerness as she raced back to Ellie. He himself had a sweet tooth, and it seemed that she had one as well. He hid behind the wall as Rebekah looked his way.

He peeked out, ducking right before she looked his way again. He peeked out again and she caught him.

"Raké:ni!"

The little girl raced over to him. Connor crouched down and opened his arms, letting her leap into them. He held her close, burying his face into her hair as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

He looked up at Ellie, seeing a warm and loving look on her face as she turned from her work for a moment.

Rebekah pulled away a little, tugging on his hair. Her dark brown eyes grew really big as she looked at him. "Raké:ni, what were you and Uncle Dave doing?"

"We had to skin the elk and prepare it for tomorrow," Connor explained, standing up.

Rebekah clung to the edge of his robes, shaking them a little. "Will Uncle Lance like it?"

Connor nodded. "I believe he will appreciate it greatly."

Rebekah grinned, freckles dancing as she did. "Good!" she chirped, hugging her father's leg before running to help her mother again.

Connor met Ellie's gaze, grinning at her. She smiled back, chuckling as Rebekah hopped up and down as she held up another apple for her.

Connor decided to let them work, pulling on the candle. The door opened and he made his way downstairs. He removed most of his weapons, placing them on the table. He looked at the blank spot on the wall were the portraits used to hang. The only one he kept there was his father's. His note underneath caused his heart to sink a little.

He wondered when he would tell Rebekah about Haytham. He wondered when he would muster up the courage to tell her about the Assassins and Templars. Fortunately, he had a few years to plan for that. He shook the thoughts away, placing his tomahawk on the table as well.

He walked back upstairs, peeking into the kitchen again. Ellie was showing Rebekah how to bake the pie. The child looked like she was learning the most important thing in her life with the lesson.

Connor shook his head in amusement, walking toward the record room. He sighed, looking at all the paperwork he still had to go through. He sat down, getting to work on the shipments to Boston first.

The sun was low in the sky when he finally finished the papers. He set the quill down, stretching his arms. He stood up, looking in the kitchen again. Ellie was now showing Rebekah how to make meat pies now.

"What kind is your favorite Mama?" Rebekah asked, looking up at her mother.

Ellie grinned. "I like the ones with hare meat the most."

"And which ones does Raké:ni like?"

Ellie grinned mischievously. "Your Raké:ni will eat anything and everything we give him."

Rebekah scrunched her nose. "Even onions?"

Connor grinned. Rebekah did not favor onions as much as everyone else. She had become an expert at picking out the undesired vegetable out of the meals Ellie would prepare.

Ellie grinned. "Even onions," she chuckled, pulling out the meat pies.

"Ew!"

Connor held back a chuckle, walking toward the dining room.

Dinner was going to be interesting.

* * *

Ellie walked up the stairs, holding back a yawn. Her candle's light flickered against the wall, barely guiding her way through the dim light. She walked toward Rebekah's room, peeking in to see Connor already putting her to bed.

She smiled at the sight. Seeing them together always made her heart feel like it was floating.

"And what happened?" Rebekah asked, clutching to the doll Ellie had made for her.

"I ran along the river, making sure to keep Terry in my sights. It was tedious because the current was swift. I almost did not come to his aid in time."

"Oh no!"

"Do not worry; I was able to save him in time."

"Of course you did! Or Uncle Terry wouldn't be here!"

Ellie almost chuckled, turning away to walk to her room. She walked in, sighing heavily. She set the candle down on the dresser, picking up the lantern. She set the lantern down on the dresser after she lit it, blowing out the candle. She pulled her blouse over her head and shimmied out of her skirt, quickly changing into her shift. Fall was approaching and the nights were starting to become chilly again.

She pulled the few pins holding her hair in its bun, letting it fall in waves down her back. She picked up her brush, starting at the ends. Her thoughts drifted as she pulled the brush through her hair. She remembered when she and Connor thought that they would never have a child. She was so glad that those expectations didn't become a reality. She couldn't imagine her life without her little Rebekah now.

She frowned when a bright flash of lightning filled the room. A deep roll of thunder sounded shortly afterward. She shrugged. She hated storms, but the rain meant water for the land and more success for the farmers, so she didn't complain.

The door opened and Connor walked in with his own lantern, sighing heavily.

"It seems that she refuses to fall asleep some days," he sighed, setting the lantern down on the chest at the foot of the bed.

Ellie shrugged. "That she does. Did you make sure she was asleep this time?"

Connor wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, nodding a little. "I am sure that she did."

Ellie set her hairbrush down, leaning back into him. She loved it when he held her. She felt safe and steady when his arms were around her.

He pressed his lips to her neck, tightening his hold around her. Ellie turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a little peck. "What are you up to?" she teased, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

He looked confused. "I…just wanted to kiss you."

Ellie smiled, holding back a chuckle. Even after seven years of marriage the ox still couldn't get a joke. She shook her head in amusement. She stood on the tips of her toes, keeping her lips from barely touching his. "Well, if you want to kiss me…"

He pressed his lips against hers, cupping a hand around the back of her neck. She sighed as one kiss melted into another. She pulled him closer, letting him nibble on her lower lip a little as the kiss became more heated.

Connor suddenly picked her up. Ellie laughed softly, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed, still kissing her.

They fell onto the bed with a 'poof'. Ellie rolled so that she was leaning over him, straddling his waist. His hands rested on her waist, thumbs drawing little circles in the fabric of her shift as she looked down at him.

She bit her lip, enjoying the flush rising up on his cheeks. Ellie slowly sat up, letting her hands trail over his torso. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, smirking down at him. He quickly sat up and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside.

Ellie let her fingers trail over his scars, causing him to suck in a breath. She leaned forward again, trailing her hands up to his hair. He leaned up, kissing her again. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her again.

The door suddenly opened. "Mama? Raké:ni?"

Ellie yelped and rolled off of Connor, who looked like he was about to burst into flame. Rebekah stood in the doorway, rubbing at her eyes. Tears were forming in them.

"What is it darling?" Ellie asked, quickly readjusting her slip so it covered both shoulders again. She quickly got off the bed, kneeling beside her daughter. She ran her fingers through Rebekah's dark hair, knowing that the action soothed her.

Another loud clap of thunder sounded and Rebekah squeaked. Ellie grinned a little, shaking her head.

Looks like their little girl was scared of thunderstorms.

"Come here," she said, wrapping her arms around Rebekah and carrying her to the bed. She sat down, holding her close as the thunder shook the whole house.

Connor wrapped his arms around both of them, pressing his lips to Rebekah's hair. He muttered something in Mohawk, his voice low and soothing.

"It's going to be all right dear, it won't get you here," Ellie said, scooting closer to Connor.

Rebekah looked up at them, sniffling a little. "Promise?"

"We promise," Connor said softly.

Ellie looked at Connor over Rebekah's head, silently coming to an agreement. They shifted so that Rebekah was lying in the middle. Connor got up and put out the lanterns, cautiously moving back to bed.

Ellie held Rebekah close and Connor wrapped a strong arm around them both, letting Rebekah use his other as a pillow.

Ellie could barely see Connor's eyes in the dim light. "I love you," she whispered, both to him and Rebekah.

"Konnonronhkwa I:se o:ni."


End file.
